


Gimme Some Sugar

by myaso



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Feeding, Other, Pregnancy, Stuffing, Weight Gain, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaso/pseuds/myaso
Summary: A request- Rodimus being stuffed with candy while pregnant.





	Gimme Some Sugar

Rodimus moaned and shifted slightly, and one of his partner’s deft hands adjusted his pillow throne slightly to accommodate him. He felt (and, increasingly, _looked_ ) massive, with night after night of pampering beginning to take its toll on his frame. As his sparkling grew within him, it was natural for his belly to grow, too; however, Rodimus had packed on so much weight over the past months that you could hardly tell he was near to bursting. The days ticked down towards his due date, and Rodimus’s flabby belly only seemed to expand more, too, just the slightest hint of a gravid curve still visible on its surface.

Hands went to Rodimus’s stomach, next, and he moaned again. He felt like he could pop from the energon sloshing around inside of his tanks, but his lovers were determined to keep pampering him, keep spoiling him with more treats even as his belly cried out for mercy. It did just that as another piece of candy was pressed into Rodimus’s mouth, growling out loud and gurgling.

“Getting full?”

It was spoken to tease, but still dripped with genuine care. He knew that he was in good hands, as one set began to stroke his face, now, and the other continued to push candy into his mouth. Each delicate morsel seemed to melt on his tongue, hardly needing to be chewed before sliding down his impatient gullet. He was eating for two, he’d often joke, though it was more like he was eating for an entire army.

“You’re doing amazing.”

He beamed at the praise. His eyes slid open briefly, but shut again as he gazed on his lovers; he was too overwhelmed, in the best of ways, to focus on them. His tanks gurgled even louder, and Rodimus felt himself nearly drool as a different kind of sweet entered his mouth- this one thicker, gooier, needing him to actually chew to get it down. The hands stroking his face turned to a gentle encouragement to help him chew, then to help him work it down, and Primus knew he needed it. It was like eating frozen molasses.

They didn’t do this _every_ night, but it happened often enough that Rodimus could usually identify each sweet before it had even passed his teeth, either from smell or from overwhelming taste. This one, he recognized as one of the first that he had tried, and he flushed at the thought of how much easier it had been to get down, then. The fat that had begun to cover his cheeks weighed them down, making chewing just that much more of a chore. It was fine, though- he was never without help.

“More~!”  
  
The purr that left his lips might as well have been another kind of four-letter-word, for all of the sensuality that it contained. He opened his eyes just a peek, to see both of his lovers either biting their lips or otherwise trying to contain their excitement. He didn’t want to stop until he was too full to move; he didn’t want to stop until he _needed_ to stop. More candy passed through Rodimus’s lips, and the world around him became a cloying haze of comfort. He was in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> You can go to my twitter (https://twitter.com/robotpornhell) to find out how to support me!


End file.
